happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm review
Well, here I am. I haven't created a blog in such a long time and it's because some virus has infected my computer and now trying to create a blog on mobile is nearly impossible. So I had to get this on my memo app and copy and paste, so if this is of lower quality, I hope you could understand and sorry for not making these in a long time. Anyways, I managed to get my hands on a copy of the game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm from my good friend. And as a kid, I loved video games and wondered what an HTF game would be like, so I guess this was sort of half granted. So after playing it, I'm here to decide on whether this long lost game is an underrated underdog of the htf series or a steaming pile of rotting animal corpses? Lets pop this cold blooded disc in and find out. Menu: In case you didn't know, the game already screws up two things on the box art, you know, the first place you look at. First off, it features Handy, Disco Bear, and Cuddles on the box art, but Cuddles only appears in the episode and the other two don't appear at all! Second, no firefighters are involved from what I can recall (this was two weeks ago). Anyways, the menu isn't too impressive nor is it too awful. Just bland. There is also only one available mode playable, the normal mode. As a result it's boring, but that's to be discussed later on. Content: First, this game is so short it's practically criminal. It only took me two hours to beat, 3 hours at max. In other words, as long as it took to download the game, we beat the game!. With one mode with a couple of levels, you wouldn't expect it to be good content-wise. Gameplay: Let's get into the meat of the game. I was thinking with the game's faults, perhaps the gameplay could make up for it. No..it doesn't. The goal of the game is to get up to 5 HTF characters to a goal while defending them from hazards, similar to the game Lemmings. There's little variety in the challenges or hazards. I'll run through it, so it's steaming pipe, conveytor belt, steaming pipe, "crusher", fire, conveytor belt....fire, steaming pipe...oh yeah fire, "crusher", conveytor belt....guess what's next....conveytor belt. See, I bet even you skipped that part because of it's sheer repetitiveness. It's the same cheap 3-4 major hazards and it's not even the one's that involve good deaths. You'll also have four abilities at your disposal: Fire, water, nitro, and action and because I'm on mobile, I'm not going to bother explaining the ganeplay in-depth. Let's just say that the abilities feel like a chore to do because the game is so repetitive with you just defending the friends against the same traps. Also, death isn't immeadiate for the friends, like if they fall to their death, they respawn with some lost health. Yeah, health. So long as the health bar isn't empty, they'll respawn. And when they take damge, instead of flying limbs, you know the stuff that makes HTF feel like HTF. No, they reduce to nothing, but a puddle of blood. OOOooOOOhhh, so exciting. If there's one thing I'll give the gameplay, is that some of the levels get pretty difficult and even stressful and that's a plus for me. Polish: In terms of graphics, tey're unimpressive, even on playstation 2 standards (this is coming from an xbox 360 which came after the PS2). The same 9 something HTF character models get old and just not fun to look at. The bsckgrounds are as dull as you can get, wih their similar looking enviroments. Sound design isn't half bad, but it's not half good eiher, so there isn't much to disscuss about it. And when your done wih the game, just suffering and just waiting for the big payoff, what do you get? NOTHING! Nothing, but the second part of the video you watched at the beginning. BUT, I will admit, he episode is pretty good, but you could just watch that for free on youtube now, negating it's reward. On the plus side though in terms of graphics, they do captivate an HTF feeling with it's bright colors, but that's it. Conclusion: Happy Tree Friends False Alarm severely dissapointed me and killed my hopes of an HTF game. With it's tedious gameplay and often dull graphics, to it's various rabdom screw ups, I really regret playing this. Not as bad as a game like Ride to Hell, it's just a bad game. To add insult to injury, my friend who lent it to me said it costed him $30. I can't confirm if this is true because googling he price brings up nothing, bu telling from his face, I can't find it hard not to believe. A game that lasts 2-3 hours and it's not even worthwhile in that time. Does that sound like a game you want to pay $30 for. I didn't think so. Other than the colorful backgrounds and sometimes stressful and exciting gameplay, nothing is salvageable from this mess. This game has earned itself a 4/10, a short and unfufilling experience that expects me to pay $30 for. The only reason why anybody would buy this is to send a gag gift to an HTF fan. Do not get this game. It's that plain and simple. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts